Observation nocturne
by Hiromichi
Summary: Yeap, bon, je repréviens, si vous voulez lire ce OS, il serrait plus intéressant pour vous de lire d'abord "Toujours cacher ses arrières" et ensuite "Il te reste de la crème" c'est un peu une suite donc voilà Shin/Sena!


**Disclamer:** Les personnages (Shin/Sena/Maman/Papa) sont pas à moi (dommage)

**Genres: **Romance!! ^x^ = couple Sena/Shin

**Autres:** Ben comme vous l'avez pu remarquer, c'est un peut la suite de "Toujours cacher ses arrières", mais j'ai préféré le mettre en deuxième OS car, tout d'abord, ben le titre n'a rien à voir. Et ..... mouai, voilà, j'avais envie de faire comme ça =^_^. Bien sur pour les fans de la série, ils n'ont pas les masques qui les étouffe (y'aurai pas eu de baiser sinon!! x)

Ah oui, si vous lisez ce OS, il serait mieux pour vous de lire d'abords "Toujours cacher ses arrières" en premier lieu et ensuite "Il te reste de la crème" comme ça, vous comprendrez mieux (et même plus .)

**Siana: **T'es messages pour les deux autres OS, m'ont fait réellement plaisir, je pense que c'est même grâce à eux, que j'ai voulus un peu approfondir les questions qu'on auait encore pu avoir après "Toujours cacher ses arrières" donc, ben merci encore pour tes commentaires.

* * *

**ONE SHOT  
**

Je n'aurais vraiment jamais penser que Suzuna irait aussi vite. On parle de ses amours trente seconde et deux heures après Hiruma à des vidéos de toutes les deux dans les situations plutôt sentimental (je ne dirai pas compromettante car je suis fière qu'il y est un enregistrement de notre premier baiser x] )?

Enfin, je peux parler moi, je ne suis pas vraiment mieux. En tout cas, dans trois jours c'est le matchs contre les Ojo, je n'ai pas le droit de me déconcentré d'une chose autre que la victoire. Ben oui, ce n'est pas parce que je sors, enfin, je crois, avec un de leur meilleur, si ce n'est le meilleur joueur que j'ai le droit de me relâcher. Sinon, j'appellerai ça de la traitrise, enfin, moi je le verrai de cet façon personnellement.

Je descends alors jusqu'à la cuisine après avoir renifler une bonne odeur, celle du diner. Ma mère surprise me laisse entendre qu'elle allait bientôt m'appeler. Mon père se lève de son fauteuil et pose son journal sur la table basse.

On s'installe, parlons, mangeons les bonnes choses préparer avec amour. Je me lève ensuite, salue mes parents et remonte dans ma chambre. Arriver dedans, je me pose dans mon lit et réfléchis.

Je sors avec Shin, il est beau, fort et musclé, bon il n'aime pas trop ce qui est électronique, informatique, il ne parle pas énormément mais c'est un ange. Pourquoi ai-je pensé "ç" aussi fort lorsqu'Hiruma nous a surpris? Je me maudit, d'y avoir songer même une seconde. Je me sens nul. Depuis ce jours même qui n'était qu'il y a deux jours. J'ai l'impression de le fuir. Bon on a pas non plus eu l'occasion de se voir vu l'entrainement du match prochain. Il est donc logique, qu'on eu pu nous voir. Mais même, je me sens si mal. C'est pour moi presque comme l'avoir tromper, mais bon, il est vrai que nous ne sortons même pas ensemble.....

AHH je pense vraiment comme un lâche, c'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide.

Je commence maintenant à somnoler doucement au creux de mon lit, ma tête enfoncer dans les oreillers.

Soudainement, j'entends un bruit d'impact. Quelque chose à percuter ma vitre de ma chambre, je me lève sans attendre une minute, soulève mes rideaux de fenêtres. Ow, maman ne va pas être contente, la vitre gauche et totalement détruite, bon, je vais éviter de poser mes mains sur bureau. J'entends ensuite le crie de ma mère me demandant ce qu'il se passe.

**Moi:** RIEN, Rien......

Mes parents arrivent dans ma chambre essoufflés ne comprenant rien.

**Moi: **Désolé, j'ai juste voulus envoyer un livre sur mon bureau et il a percuté la fenêtre.

**Maman: **Sena, ... Bon essaye de réparer ça juste pour ce soir on la changera demain. Et fais pas de bêtise.

Ils ressortent, un peu rassurer. Pour l'instant, moi je scrute la rue sombre pour voir qui a bien pu faire ça. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'aperçois une silhouette dans un coin contre le mur d'en face pas trop proche non plus du lampadaire le plus proche. Je ne vois malheureusement pas son visage, ni autre chose.

Je me redresse. Prends la veste qui trainait là, l'effile et descends.

**Papa:** Sena? Tu vas où?

**Moi:** Un pote m'a appelé, je reviens.

Je mets mes chaussures, et sors en en claquant sans faire exprès la porte. Je descends les marches de pierres et sors par le petit portillon. J'avance doucement, si jamais. Hem.... Pourquoi je tremble?? C'est bizarre, j'ai pas peur en plus.

**???: **Sena, tu es là.

**Moi: **Oui, c'est moi? ^^"

**???: **Sa va? J'ai pas frapper trop fort? j'ai cru entendre du verre brisé.

Cette chaleur dans les mots, cette voix, ça ne peut-être que..... Shin.

**Moi: **Si, tu as cassé la vitre, mais ce n'est pas grave.

Il me prend dans ses bras et me serre en me réchauffant.

**Moi: **T'inquiète pas.

**Shin:** Désoler, j'aurai pu te blesser, mais j'ai pas trop relativiser ma force.

**Moi:** Ce n'est pas grave je t'ai dis, bien que j'ai eu un peu peur......

Il me serre encore et encore, puis enfouie son visage dans mon cou, ses cheveux me provoquent des chatouille, me faisant rire stupidement et gesticuler.

**Moi: **Désoler, ça fait des guilis.

Il s'éloigne, un silence se pose entre nous deux, il laisse ses mains sur mes épaules, se penche légèrement, et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, doucement, et se retirent presque immédiatement.

**Shin:** Je... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Je le regarde, mes yeux se sont habitués à l'obscurité, il ressemble à un enfant prit en faute. Je le prends cette fois moi dans mes bras, il est étonné tout comme moi-même de ma propre initiative.

**Moi:** Tu n'as pas à t'en empêcher vu que j'ai tout aussi apprécié.

Je lui souris, ses yeux brillent, il est vraiment mignon. Et dans un certain sens je suis heureux de le redécouvrir comme ça. Je vois une facette de lui que seul moi à déjà pu voir (bon on ne compte pas l'autre bien sur .). Il est beaucoup moins impressionnant comme ça, il a quelque chose d'autre. De beaucoup plus attirant du moins. J'aime beaucoup avoir ce privilège, c'est très impressionnant pour ma petite personne.

On se scrute encore quelques secondes. Il y a un problème?

**Moi: **En fait? tu voulais me dire quoi pour avoir péter ma vitre?

j'aperçus alors une légère gêne gagner son visage, je ne comprends vraiment plus là.

**Moi: **Shin?

**Shin: **Hum... comment dire ça? M... m'aimes-tu?

Je fus très surpris de ça question, bien sur que je l'aime.

**Moi: **Moui, pourquoi cette question? N'est-ce donc pas évident? Tu doutes??

**Shin: **Non non... le prends pas mal, s'il te plait.

Ses yeux sont si beaux de cette façon, c'est agréable de le voir ainsi, bien que je préfère lorsqu'il sourit, lorsqu'il est gêné aussi.

**Shin: **C'est que... hum tu te rappelles il y a deux jours?

J'ouvre grand les yeux, comment je pourrai oublier cette journée de toute ma vie?

**Moi: **Bien sur.

**Shin: **Ben, lorsque Hiruma, t'as, on va dire, menacer avec la vidéo, j'ai eu peur que c'était comme ça, que tu ne voulais pas qu'on se mette ensemble.

Voilà... voilà, j'ai eu peur qu'il pense ça en fait, j'ai eu peur vraiment qu'il me voit lâche et comme un gars qui fuit lorsque c'est trop dur. Je sais qu'il ne pense pas mal. Il est tellement direct sans arrière pensées. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a réellement fait tomber amoureux de lui. Le pouvoir qu'il peut utiliser pour me faire bouger est effrayant, sans ce but, je pense pas que j'aurais pu avancer jusqu'ici.

**Moi: **Non! Non... S'il te plait, ne pense pas, ça. Si tu veux je le crierais sur tout les toits. Mais après.

**Shin: **Après? Comment ça?

**Moi: **J'ai pas envie que si tu perds pendant le match qu'on dise que tu as laissé gagner ton petit ami.

**Shin: **Perdre? Je t'aimes à la folie, mais il y a une différence entre mon amour pour toi et mon amour pour le football américain.

**Moi:** Je me disais aussi. Mais je ne te laisserai pas non plus gagné si facilement.

**Shin: **Je te promets de mettre toutes mes forces dans mes blocages.

**Moi: **Comme c'est chou ça.

**Shin:** Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, j'éviterai les parties de ton corps qui commencent légèrement à m'intéresser.

Une bouffée de chaleur me prend au visage après ces quelques mots. Heu... il voulait dire quoi par là? J'ai peur de comprendre.

**Shin: **Heu... Sena? Je rigolais, t'en fais pas, je ne pense pas encore à ça, en plus on est même pas encore officiellement ensemble. Je ne pourrais même pas l'imaginer.

Je le regarde alors dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'il est aussi rouge que moi là maintenant. C'est quand même drôle, mais je pense qu'au fond, que je suis tombé en tout d'abord du Shin violent se battant de toute ses forces pour me battre, ne faisant qu'aucune pitié. M'apprenant de nouvelle chose pour me voir avancer, pour avoir un adversaire, qui restera toujours intéressant, quelqu'un qu'on peut affronter sans s'ennuyer. Pour s'améliorer soi-même. J'aime toute ces facettes, mais je préfère tout de même celle-ci.

**Shin *me resserre contre lui*:** En tout cas, je suis rassuré, je pourrai mettre tout mon énergie pour le match, mais toi non plus ne fais pas exprès de rien faire pour pas m blesser car, comme je te l'ai dis, je n'aurai aucune pitié.

**Moi *passe mon nez contre son cou pour respirer son odeur*:** Aucun soucis, moi non plus je n'aurais aucune pitié. Les Devils Bats gagneront, je peux te l'affirmer. En tout cas, sans rancune.

**Shin *passe un de ses bras autour de mon cou*: **Je pense que tu rêves trop mon petit là.

**Moi:** C'est cela, on verra bien.

**??? *dans un murmure*:** Ils sont chou ces deux-là non?

**???2:** Laisse donc les jeunes tranquille.

Je me retourne vers le bruit qui viens de la fenêtre de la cuisine de ..... chez moi ==".

**Moi: **Maman? Tu espionnes les couples maintenant??

**Maman:** Se...SENA!! Depuis quand tu as une amoureuse?? En plus plus grande (elle dit ça par rapport au silhouette qu'elle voit) et assez baraqué.

**Moi: **Normal, ce n'est pas... enfin, c'est mon homme.

**Shin *écrevisse power*:** mo...mon homme o///o

**Maman:** T'es gays?? Tu aurais pu nous le dire quand même on est t'es parents.

**Papa: **Ahh... Chérie, laisse-le un peu, il est assez grand non?

**Maman: **Mais mais.... *se retourne vers nous* Heum.... On le connait?

**Moi *grimaçant sans que personne ne voit*:** Maman.... Bon, vaut mieux le dire avant que tu ne fasses un crise, je te présente mon petit ami (officiel après le match contre les Ojo) Seijuro Shin.

**Maman: **Seijuro..Seijuro... J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà lu ou entendu ce nom, amène le que je le vois de plus près.

**Moi *chuchote à Shin*: **Bon, je te laisse avant qu'elle fasse n'importe quoi.

**Shin: **Okey. Bye.

Je me retourne donc dans ma maison.

**Maman:** Ben il est où?

**Moi:** Il devait partir. Bon, je vais me coucher.

**Maman:** Mais oui, mais oui, mon petit.

Merde... Je crois que je vais passer un interrogatoire demain matin. Enfin, c'est cool quand même. Je répare comme je peux ma fenêtre, me change et me couche.


End file.
